


Team Bonding

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, Dalton Academy, Explicit Sexual Content, Games, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Sex Games, Students, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: The Warblers have certain... Bonding rituals. In order to be a part of such an elite group, a member must be willing to take part in certain group activities. It keeps the boys close, and happy. Satisfied. Yeah, Dalton isn't gay. But... maybe the Warblers are.





	1. Initiate

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Ioncereadabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioncereadabook/pseuds/Ioncereadabook) in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



When Kurt informed Blaine that he was coming to Dalton, Blaine was surprised, but also thrilled. When Kurt announced his intentions to join the Warblers, Blaine was nothing less than shocked. That shock quickly turned to excitement, with an edge of trepidation. The countertenor didn't understand why his friend, possibly his best friend at that, would be afraid of him joining the school's show choir. Did he think Kurt was still too connected with the New Directions?

 

"Blaine, it's okay. I'm a Dalton boy now," Kurt reasoned, smiling at his friend as they approached the senior commons where the Warblers met. "I'm fully devoted to the Warblers. The New Directions are dear to me, but they are also competition now. There's nothing wrong with competition between friends. Show Choir is completely separate from friendship. They'll understand that."

 

Blue-green eyes shimmered as the newest Dalton student beamed at his crush, and Blaine smiled back, angular brows cocked in such an expressive way that Kurt just wanted to cuddle him like some kind of puppy. Kurt knew this was the right decision. He'd go far with Dalton and the Warblers. And he'd be safe. And, above all, he'd be with boys like him, and those who supported him as well. This was a good move for Kurt Hummel. He was confident.

 

"Alright, Kurt. But just... be prepared, okay? The Warblers are very...  _close_. We have our own way of maintaining a solid...  _bond_. So just," Blaine took a deep breath as he opened the heavy wooden doors. "Don't freak out and keep an open mind, okay? Everything we do here is done willingly and with care for each other. The Warblers are, well, we're more than just a team. We're closer than even brothers. We're... well, you'll see."

 

***

 

"And so, by joining the Warblers, you join this sacred brotherhood. You join an intimate group of young men with similar goals and skills, who do whatever it takes to build each other up and be the best each and every one of us can be," Wes stood at the central desk in the common room, flanked on either side by his seated fellow council members. David smiled proudly with his gaze centered on Kurt, clearly confident in his best friend's ability to lead the prestigious show choir, while Thad eagerly glanced from Wes to Kurt, and sometimes also to Blaine, as if he could hardly contain himself.

 

Kurt stood tall with a wide smile on his face. There were some details that were slowly clicking into place: key words like 'intimate' and the emphasis on 'close,' the hand David kept at the small of Wesley's back as he stood delivering his speech, the way Jeff sprawled not just on Nick's lap, but also over Trent where he sat with the couple on one of the room's plush loveseats...

 

There was always a chance that it was all in Kurt's mind, that he would just be in the Warblers and then have nothing crazy happen and laugh at himself. But then... There was a huge chance that Blaine was nervous because of the true nature of Dalton's glee club, and a big part of Kurt was hoping for this option.

 

He focused as Wes locked us with him and asked the all-important question. "So, Kurt Hummel. Do you accept the responsibilities of becoming a Dalton Warbler?"

 

***

 

The last echoes of Kurt's audition piece still bounced off the walls as the click of a lock joined them. The door to the senior commons was securely shut and locked, the room mostly sound-proof as it was the Warblers' practice area and they needed to keep their practices from interrupting the entire school at times. It was the perfect place for the boys to... bond.

 

Kurt stood dead center in the room while the council stood and moved to the front of their table. Blaine returned from locking the door, as Trent, Nick, and Jeff clambered off the loveseat. Some of the other Warblers, whose names Kurt didn't yet know, stood around the room as well, looking eager for the meeting to begin.

 

Kurt's eyes widened as he watched Wes stride forward, stroking his gavel with a smirk curled on his lips. "Well then, Kurt... I suppose an initiation is in order." He licked his lips and reached forward, the gavel slipping in the fingers on his left hand as his right grasped Kurt's red and blue striped tie, tugging him forward so that their mouths crashed together, Wes taking advantage of Kurt's shocked gasp and plundering his open mouth with tongue and teeth. It was an aggressive kiss to say the least, and opened the door for everyone else to begin their own 'initiation' of the new recruit.

 

A body pressed up against Kurt's back, molding itself to Kurt's form with hardly any effort, obvious arousal flush against Kurt's ass, hips perhaps sitting a bit lower than Kurt's own. A hot mouth found its way to Kurt's shoulder and neck, and when had his blazer been removed? Kurt couldn't focus on that for very long, because that mouth bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder and he let out a low moan into Wesley's mouth, which had the Asian groaning appreciatively.

 

"You like that, Kurt?" a husky voice purred in his ear, and he realized with a small jolt that it had been Blaine pressed to his back, rutting against his ass and biting his neck, probably marking him and definitely making Kurt whimper. "Mmm, I love the noises you're making."

 

Kurt's fingers found their way to the gavel, wrapping around the handle with Wes's hand, their fingers doing a little dance of sorts as they played over the lacquered wood in an intimate motion, making Wes harden against Kurt's thigh. "Shit," Wes moaned and another set of hands found Kurt's hips, pulling him forward against the council head and sandwiching Wes between the countertenor and a grunting David. "When did you join us?"

 

A chuckle and fingers digging into his hips made Kurt aware of David's amusement. "You know I never miss out on an initiation, Wes," he growled, tucking his head over the shorter man's shoulder so he could kiss Kurt, quick and dirty. It was while Kurt watched David work an impressive hickey into Wesley's neck that he became distinctly aware of Blaine's fingers working on his tie, removing it all together, and finally opening his shirt.

 

"Jesus," a frustrated yelp followed the reveal of the white undershirt, and Kurt almost chuckled at the higher pitch Jeff managed. "Blaine wasn't kidding about the layers!"

 

Kurt giggled, but it quickly turned into a moan as his eyes fluttered open only to fall on Nick and Jeff basically eye-fucking him as they quickly undressed each other. Hands trailed over delightfully bare bodies, and Kurt couldn't help but react to the sight.

 

"Mmm, those noises again. You really do like all this attention, don't you?" Blaine's voice was in his ear again, a husky purr while the hands that had worked his dress shirt open and off his shoulders moved easily to the button of his pants. "Don't know why I was worried about you joining, your reaction. Should have known you'd love being the center of all this attention... Initiation day won't be the only time you get the spot light, though. Don't worry." The Warbler lead smiled against Kurt's throat before giving him a quick, sharp nip and stealing Kurt's breath away. Those talented fingers quickly flicked Kurt's pants button open and slid down the zipper.

 

Those Dalton slacks, nothing like the pants Kurt normally wore, slipped off his legs with ease and Kurt was left in an undershirt and skin-tight boxer-briefs. His white button-up still hung on his arms, but it was more a method of restraint than a piece of clothing at that point. Blaine slipped away from him, twisting the dress shirt and tangling it such that Kurt's arms were sufficiently trapped behind his back.

 

"Alright, alright, the uniform's out of the way, Blaine's out of the way, come on, Wes!" Thad whined. He sounded so impatient, and Kurt felt his skin buzzing with excitement. Everybody wanted him. The only person yet to react directly towards him was Trent, and when he glanced around to find the boy, he found a blushing bundle of nerves, pants already around his knees and hand gripping his thick dick, keeping himself in check so as not to react prematurely.

 

A pillow from one of the couches found its way to the floor at Kurt's feet, then David's hands were on his shoulders, pushing him down until Kurt sunk to his knees on the pillow. He looked up through his lashes at Wes, who still stood before him, eyes glinting with the power of the declared 'leader' of the group.

 

Anticipation filled the room, and David undid Wesley's slacks before stepping calmly aside, letting the council head take his proper place, rigid cock standing proud out of his briefs. "So, Kurt. As a new Warbler, you must prove yourself- by sacrificing your voice." Wes smiled and pet Kurt's hair, while Kurt cocked his head. "You see, blowing all these guys? It's going to be hell on that beautiful throat of yours. Gonna be raspy for days. And that's exactly what being in this prestigious group means. Sacrifice. Putting the team above the individual. Are you prepared to do that, Warbler Kurt? Do you accept the initiation clause to earn your title?"

 

In answer, Kurt simply leaned forward with his mouth wide open, took a quick kitten-lick at the tip of Wes's cock, then engulfed the hot, pulsating member. Though Kurt hadn't given a blow job before, he seemed to be a natural. The question of whether or not everyone was healthy was not even on his mind. He knew that the Warblers would not allow anyone less than pristine in the group, and he also knew that they were well aware of his own physical results, which included every test imaginable- including all things in the sexual spectrum. Dalton was a very intense establishment, which required extensive records.

 

"Mmm, good boy," Wes groaned, fingers tugging gently at Kurt's hair. Kurt licked and sucked at the cock in his mouth until Wes shot his load down Kurt's throat, and Kurt swallowed, only coughing once Wes pulled out and away. For the very first time, Kurt didn't do half bad at swallowing.

 

David quickly took Wesley's place, and Kurt's eyes grew wide as he stared at the size of the dick before him. "Think you can take me, Kurt?" David asked, voice deep and dripping with desire. Kurt licked his lips and nodded, making someone whine in the background. He leaned forward as David did the same, and suddenly Kurt was at it again, this time easing his way to taking more and more of the soft, yet rigid flesh into his mouth, relaxing his throat and humming around the intrusion.

 

In a matter of a dozen or so strokes in and out of Kurt's hot cavern of a mouth, David's cock nudged down into the tightness of Kurt's virgin throat. Kurt swallowed around him before he pulled out, letting Kurt cough a bit and breathe before the countertenor took him in and repeated the process, eyes shining with wonder and delight, as well as slight pain at the oxygen deprivation, but it wasn't a bad pain, really. Kurt was actually enjoying the power he felt at having these usually composed boys falling apart above him just because of the workings of his mouth.

 

David couldn't hold himself together anymore when Kurt took him to the root and swallowed, throat full of cock. All that cum shot straight down to his belly and this time, Kurt didn't cough or gag. He swallowed it right down and David stumbled away to the nearest chair, panting.

 

There was a distinct order to the 'initiation,' Kurt noticed. The council members went first, as Thad eagerly stepped up and slid his leaking cock over Kurt's lips, painting them with a clear shine that tasted salty and bitter and spoke of the release to come. Kurt was painfully hard in his own boxer-briefs, but he couldn't do a damned thing about it, and that only served to arouse him further.

 

Thad was quick to cum, pulling out and painting Kurt's face with his seed. At first, Kurt was utterly taken aback by it, but when he saw Blaine's face as the soloist came up to take his turn next, Kurt felt overcome with power and emotions. He was so turned on, covered with spunk, his belly full of it. Blaine's cock tasted just as good as the others, if not a bit sweeter since Kurt actually had feelings for this boy. He sucked and licked, purring around him as Blaine let Kurt have the control, simply running his fingers through Kurt's hair and whispering, grunting his approval of Kurt's talent.

 

When Blaine was ready to climax, Kurt suckled at the tip, allowing Blaine's flavor to fill his mouth, touching every taste bud and filling Kurt with warmth, making his cock twitch painfully where it remained completely untouched, unstimulated, tortured.

 

"Shit, Kurt... you're so pretty. So amazing..."

 

Blaine's voice was stuttered, half-hoarse from how hard he'd cum and how aroused he still was from the sight of such a debauched Kurt.

 

Nick and Jeff strode up together and Kurt stared up at them, looking from one to the other and back again, only for them to grin. Jeff stroked them both, and Nick spoke to the initiate. "Me and Jeffie, well, you see..." Nick smiled, breath hitching as Jeff touched him just right, knocking the heads of their cocks together. "We do things together. Since we are  _together_. So, you're gonna have to take care of  _us_... together."

 

A light sparked in Kurt's eyes and he licked his lips before lapping at first Nick, then Jeff. Both boys shuddered before Kurt leaned back on his heels and fluttered his lashes at them. "Might I ask for a bit of assistance?" he rasped, and heard a collective mixture of gasps, groans, and mutters around the room at the wrecked quality of his voice. "Since I don't have my hands, I can't play while I work on one of you. So, whoever I'm attending to has to attend to the other. Sound good?"

 

"Oh, hell yes," Jeff exclaimed happily, and Kurt immediately licked a long stripe from base to tip on the blonde's upward-curved cock. He dipped back and forth from Jeff to Nick and back again, deep throating, suckling, kissing and sucking at their balls, even going so far as to trail hickeys along Jeff's inner thigh at Nick's suggestion and encouragement. Eventually, Nick was filling his throat and mouth while Jeff spilled all over his lips and neck, and Kurt was in a hellish heaven, feeling like he'd never find his own release and not even knowing if he wanted to at that point.

 

Finally, the last Warbler walked up to Kurt, still holding his cock in a vice grip to keep himself under control. Looking up into Trent's eyes, Kurt saw the kind boy that he'd first met upon being introduced to the entire group of boys. He smiled, and Trent smiled nervously back. "I hope I won't insult you if this is very fast..." he mumbled, and Kurt simply shook his head, smile still kindly on his face.

 

"I'm simply honored to have such an effect on you, Trent," Kurt rumbled, his voice nearly gone. "Now, let me make you feel good?"

 

Trent bit his lip and nodded as Kurt took his thick cock between his lips, licking the underside and sucking, moving his mouth for such a short time before heat erupted on his tongue, Trent's whole body shuddering with the release. There was a muffled 'thank you' as he shuffled away, and a more put-together Wes stood before Kurt yet again.

 

"Well, Kurt... Welcome to the Warblers," he said with a smirk and a nod, grasping the countertenor's upper arm and lifting him up from the floor. Kurt stretched out his legs, knees cracking and creaking as he worked out the kinks. Wes nodded and a presence was at Kurt's back. He now could sense that it was Blaine, that familiarity feeling warm and comfortable as the soloist worked the rumpled, probably ruined dress shirt off of Kurt's arms. "You've done so well, Warbler Kurt. Now, you are free to return to your room, wash up, and take care of yourself so that you are presentable for dinner this evening. Warblers dismissed!"


	2. Triple P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I really suck and disappeared for a while there. But I'm writing again, even if it is a slow process lately, and I've not abandoned anything! So here's some porn. Seriously. There's like... the tiniest bit of plot in there if you squint really hard? Maybe? But really this is just freaking porn. Let's be honest here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Official practice had taken place on Friday after classes, but the boys were informed that all Warblers should let their families know that they would be unable to make any plans that weekend. There was a team bonding activity planned for most of the day on Saturday, and they were encouraged to make it an all-night event, turning the senior commons into what would amount to a Warbler Den.

 

Kurt had been a member for two weeks, and the boys were all itching for another big bonding activity. The order to stay at Dalton for the weekend was met with general elation amongst the group, and Kurt silently wondered what different events might await him over the year.

 

He didn't have to wonder long, as Saturday soon arrived, and Nick and Jeff rushed to his dorm, grabbing him between the two of them and marching him along to the commons without so much as a warning. Really, though, it wasn’t like he needed any warning. Kurt hadn’t been told to bring anything with him, and he was relatively sure that a lack of pajamas wouldn’t be a problem.

 

“Wait ‘til you get to properly experience a Warbler party, Kurt,” Jeff piped excitedly as the trio strode to the practice room. “Initiation was just a _tease_. This is going to be epic!” The blonde might not have known what their leader had in store, but he had experienced prior activities, so the newest recruit was confident in his companion’s optimism. This was going to be a fun evening.

 

***

 

“Oh my _God_ , finally!” Kurt groaned at David, who was the last to arrive for the evening and had done so roughly ten minutes later than expected. As most of the boys had shown up about fifteen minutes _early_ , this meant that they’d had almost half an hour before things could really begin, which left them bored and horny. As Kurt was new and mostly unexplored, he found himself in an interesting position.

 

The council member laughed loudly as he strutted into the room, locking the door after himself and taking his sweet time heading toward the head table where Wes perched, admiring the view and preparing little slips of paper for their upcoming activity.

 

“Is someone a bit eager to start?” David asked, shaking his head and tutting at the brunette. “Warbler Kurt! How can you be so eager when you are being so well taken care of already? Really, so greedy…” He smirked as Kurt let out a frustrated gasp, the newest member’s nipples having just been roughly tweaked by one of the many boys surrounding him.

 

Wes had requested that the boys keep their pants on until the scheduled activity actually began, but he allowed the boys to effectively create a dogpile with Kurt at the center, shirtless with kiss-bruised lips and cock leaking from all the bumping and grinding that had already been going on. It was about time to start off the festivities, however, since David had finally graced them with his presence, so Wes banged his gavel to call the boys to order.

 

“Now, today we are playing ‘Triple P’! For those of you who haven’t been in the Warblers long enough to have experienced this game before, I will explain. Those of you who already know, consider it a refresher and _behave yourselves_ ,” Wesley’s eyes flashed a bit dangerously, and everyone focused on the council head, not making a sound.

 

David silently continued folding the pieces of paper Wes had been working on while the Asian male explained the rules, so that they could begin as soon as Wes was done.

 

“Triple P stands for Partner, Pose, and Prop. On your turn, you will pick a slip of paper from each of these fishbowls,” he motioned to the three glass bowls that were filled with slips of paper, David finishing up with the least-full of them. “You will be assigned another Warbler to complete a sexual act with, a pose in which you must complete whatever sexual act you choose- bonus points for more creativity, by the way- and a prop which must be used during the act. We are all participating, so we will all be judging as well. The group, including the Partner, will score the player anywhere from one to five, and whoever has the highest score after everyone has gone gets a solo at the next impromptu performance for the school.”

 

Eyes lit up around the room, though Trent seemed to mutter something along the lines of “please don’t let me win,” which made those who heard him frown before David pulled focus to the front of the room again. “Papers are all folded and ready. Who’s first?”

 

Wes curled his lips into an evil smile as he looked the dark-skinned boy over, licking his lips before speaking. “Well, since you don’t know how to keep track of the time and kept all of us waiting, David,” he purred, causing the other boy to swallow audibly, “I think you should show everyone how it’s done.”

 

David’s name was removed, as he would be reserved for the last person to go since he was taking the first turn, then the names were mixed thoroughly for him to pick from. Wes explained, as David dug around to pick his three slips before revealing any of the choices, that the partner would then take his turn, which was why David had to be the final partner of the evening. Finally, all three choices were made, and the council member unfolded them, reading them off as he did so.

 

“Alright. I got Jeff, Couch Surfer, and Paddle,” David stated, then turned to a book Wes conveniently had marked all the positions in to make sure he knew what was expected of him. “C’mon, Jeff. To the couch and lose the clothes.”

 

In no time flat, Jeff was bent over the arm of the couch, his arms crossed on the cushion supporting his chin while David fingered him open. “Mmm, you sure we can’t be a partner more than once?” Jeff asked, voice thick with desire as his hips rolled against the couch. Nick snorted, then Jeff yelped as the paddle made contact with his wiggling ass.

 

“Might not want to get too comfortable there, sweetheart,” David growled, his fingers shifting and stretching the blonde while he let the paddle fall again. Jeff jolted, pushing himself back on David’s long digits and moaning while a bright redness developed over his ass where he’d been spanked. “Ready for some instructions?”

 

Another moan answered David’s question, and he pulled his fingers out, lubing up his rigid cock and pulling Jeff’s thighs together. “Leg’s together, knees bent. Cross your ankles. Nice and tight, Sterling.” David straddled the blonde’s bent legs and slid his cock between the tightly clenched cheeks, pushing slowly into the stretched asshole and groaning with how good it felt.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jeff exclaimed, his walls shuddering around David’s length as he fought to keep his ankles crossed tightly, his ass trying desperately to keep the council member’s dick buried inside him. “ _Harder_.”

 

When David lurched his hips forward with more force, it caused Jeff’s body to rut against the couch, his cock meeting with delicious friction and making the younger male babble incoherently with how good it felt. Sweat started building at David’s brow as he kept pumping in and out of Jeff’s body. He could feel that they both were reaching their peaks, but he wanted to get a good grade, so he decided to spice it up just a tiny bit more.

 

The paddle smacked down on Jeff’s buttock at the same time that David’s cock slammed into him, brushing harshly over his prostate and utterly overwhelming him with sensation. The pleasure of being fucked- having his nerves set on fire- and the painful sting of the fresh spanking… it all sent him over the edge and the blonde came hard all over the couch with a loud cry, eyes rolling in his head. He felt the hot release in his ass at the same time, as David found his own climax and let himself go deep inside his partner.

 

“An adequate start to the evening, David. Though I do think your use of the paddle was a bit… predictable. Either way, we will do the scoring on our hands. Everyone hold up fingers, please. One through five.” Wes gave the directions, then counted up the total. Some people were kind with their scoring, but some, like Wes and Thad, held the council member to a higher standard, giving him twos. “Nineteen. Ouch. Tough luck there, David. Maybe if you got here on time, people would be a bit more… lenient?”

 

Seething, David took a seat. Jeff attempted to catch his own breath and calm himself a bit from the orgasm he’d just had before heading for the fishbowls. He’d have time to recover while he picked his items, got everything ready, and figured out exactly how he’d work in a way to impress his peers.

 

“Thad,” he said, picking from the partner bowl, then moving on to the positions. “Wheelbarrow, unspecified. Okay…” He wasn’t exactly sure what that meant but figured the book would give him the answer. Maybe that choice would determine his extra flair. “And some Warbler ties. Oh, are we using the ones with the backwards piping?”

 

Wes shot him a look as he tossed a few red and blue striped ties at the blonde, who just grinned at his leader. The piping issue had been a rather sore subject with the Asian, since they’d all determined he’d gone off the deep end and had been _looking_ for something to get pissy about by that point. That had also been when they’d acquired the paddle David had just used on Jeff’s still-stinging ass.

 

After studying the book, Jeff decided that the standing wheelbarrow would be his best option. It was more difficult and more impressive, plus he could get someone to help him tie Thad’s ankles behind his back, so the third council member was wrapped more securely about Jeff’s waist. It was a great use of his prop, and it might make the position a bit more reasonable for his partner, especially since Thad would be performing after this.

 

Of course, Jeff had another little something up his sleeve…

 

Thad stood before him, naked, and Jeff grinned before telling him to bend over with his hands on the floor. “Now, I’m gonna squat down and I want you to put your knees on my shoulders, okay? Keep your hands flat on the ground, though. You’re doing the wheelbarrow thing already- I’m just not quite in position yet.”

 

The brunette took direction well, and Jeff found himself in a squat with the other boy’s ass right in his face. The hyperactive Warbler was nothing if not enthusiastic, so he dove right in, licking and fucking into the boy with his tongue, making Thad moan and shake and cry out to the room, his arms shuddering under the weight of his upper body.

 

It wasn’t until Thad was dripping with saliva that Jeff finally moved the other boy’s knees from his shoulders and stood up, adjusting Thad to the proper position so that his legs were wound around his hips and Jeff’s cock rubbed against Thad’s spit-soaked asshole. “Um, can someone help me out with the tie? I can’t really reach…”

 

He grinned sheepishly, and Nick jumped up to assist, effectively securing Thad’s ankles behind Jeff’s back and lubing up Jeff’s straining cock just because he could.

 

Jeff ended up scoring a thirty-one despite Wes calling interference from Nick providing the lube and knot-tying. When the partner is too blissed out to even hold the pose anymore… well, the score tends to get a bit high.

 

Thad could barely stand from his orgasm as he picked his pieces of paper. “Nick, pole position, flogger. Oh, good lord,” he mumbled, shakily referring to the book even though he knew what the position was. He wanted to be wrong. He wanted something simple. Hell, he wanted a _break_.

 

“I’m just gonna assume that I’m not meant to be the one just lying there with my leg up, right?” he sighed, while Wes actually laughed. It didn’t seem like anyone else was familiar with the position, so Thad held up the book for the others to view.

 

A man was flat on his back with one leg bent up, and his partner sat astride him, straddling the leg and fucking themselves on his dick while simultaneously using the thigh between their legs to rub off on. It was a very erotic position. It was also much more than an exhausted Thad could even hope to accomplish after what he’d been through with Jeff.

 

“Surely you aren’t giving up, Thaddeus,” Wes said sharply, and Thad shook his head. He wasn’t going to give up, but he knew he wasn’t going to win either. He could still do better than David, though.

 

Thad did his best to ride Nick’s cock, his ass already stretched and wet enough that he simply lubed the other Warbler and got started. Every time he rose and fell onto the rigid length, Thad felt the hair on Nick’s inner thigh stimulate his own sensitive cock and he barely held back his groans and whimpers.

 

It all went to hell when he finally brought in the prop. He didn’t have any good way to use it on Nick, so Thad decided to bring the flogger down on himself. He reached an arm over his shoulder and let the leather tails fly as he bounced down on Nick’s erection, and he couldn’t hold back. Thad came with a scream, painting Nick’s thigh and whipping himself through his climax, bouncing on Nick until he was too oversensitive to keep going.

 

He scored a twenty-two, which would have been much higher if it hadn’t been over so quickly, he knew. Thad was absolutely exhausted and flopped onto one of the loveseats to rest while he enjoyed the rest of the show.

 

Still hard, Nick took his picks quickly and read them off without much concern. “Blaine, Doggy-Style, Ice Cubes. Sweet. Where’s the ice, Wes? Hurry up! I’m so fucking ready right now…”

 

Rather than using the ice for anything oral, as most assumed would be done, Nick used it to cool his fingers before lubing them up to open his partner. Blaine hissed in shock at just how cold the lube and fingers were but was soon shuddering at the intense sensations of temperature clashing inside him. His own heat fought against the cold of Nick’s fingers, and he was so distracted he didn’t even realize the other boy had pulled him up to a more proper kneeling position and hovered behind him on his own knees.

 

“You know what makes this position more exciting, Blaine?” Nick asked, lubing himself up and rubbing his cockhead along Blaine’s crack. The soloist shook his head, groaning as Nick slid the head inside. “Giving into some of your animal instincts.”

 

Nick fucked his partner without using much more than the thrusting of his own hips and his weight upon Blaine’s back. He grunted and groaned, bit the back of Blaine’s neck and nipped along his shoulder blades and the small of his back. The performing Warbler even ran his nails over Blaine’s back and sides, leaving marks that would slowly fade, but made Blaine shiver all the same.

 

His brutal pace and the fact that he got Blaine off without touching his cock once earned Nick a twenty-six, while his over-eagerness kept him from scoring higher.

 

When Blaine pulled his choices, he was left smiling at his partner. “Well, Trent, do you want to wear this?” Blaine offered him the cock ring, which Trent took with flushed cheeks. Everyone knew he had a slight issue with coming too soon, at least his first time of the evening, so it was really quite lucky that his round would involve the item, and that his partner would allow him to use it. “I wanna ride anyway, so it really makes more sense for you to wear it.”

 

Blaine winked at the boy, then pulled a wooden chair over from one of the desks in the room. “Have a seat, if you would,” he proposed, eyes twinkling at the larger boy who sat at the edge of the chair to make the position easier for Blaine.

 

The Face Off wasn’t very challenging. Trent would sit in the chair, and Blaine would sit in his lap, straddling his legs and riding him for all he was worth. The best part was that Blaine’s stature meant his feet wouldn’t reach the floor- so he’d be utterly impaled by Trent’s thick dick. Blaine’s mouth was watering before he even got into position.

 

Of course, there was a downside to that same perk. Blaine wouldn’t have much leverage for his task. He’d need a lot of help from his partner, and that would probably hurt his score a good bit. It was going to be hard for Blaine to spice things up very much.

 

Blaine was able to move his hips in ways that made Trent gasp and squeal while the other Warbler kept his hands-on Blaine’s hips and helped him move up and down on his heavy cock. The ring did its job, and the soloist kept going long after his first climax, pushing through the sensitivity and releasing not once, but twice more before Trent finally came even with the cock ring, leaning his head back and howling in pleasure.

 

“Twenty-eight, Blaine. Very nicely done, despite there being certain disadvantages,” Wes announced after counting all the votes.

 

After removing the cock ring and taking a few fortifying breaths, Trent took his turn at picking his options. Kurt and a blindfold were easy, but the position… “What’s a waterfall?” Trent asked, furrowing his brow as he started for the book.

 

Someone muttered a smartassed response about natural formations of cliffs and rushing water and Trent stuck out his tongue at them before showing his partner the position.

 

“Oh. I can do that,” Kurt said simply, taking quick strides over to the nearest couch and lying on it with his ass against the back, back on the cushions- almost like he was sitting upside down. The newest Warbler then pushed his ass to the edge of the couch, so his back stretched over the edge and his head touched the floor, back arching like he was doing a bridge. His legs fell to the cushions and he bent his knees, feet flat where he’d usually be sitting, and thighs spread if only slightly. “How’s this?”

 

Trent had to swallow a few times before he could answer and looking around he was sure most of the guys had similar reactions. Kurt was almost _too_ flexible. He was damn sexy, that was for sure. Honestly, nobody could blame Trent if he came a bit early after seeing how easily the countertenor had just contorted his body.

 

The performing Warbler approached Kurt with blindfold in hand and shakily slid it over the brunette’s eyes. “That’s perfect, Kurt. Just put this on and then, um, I’ll join you.”

 

The normal position would have had Trent straddling Kurt, facing out toward the room, but Trent had a better idea. He knew how he’d spice things up, and he knew that having Kurt blindfolded meant the boy wouldn’t know he was doing this until he felt it. He’d score more points this way for sure.

 

Trent left the lube uncapped after prepping himself, then straddled Kurt facing the back of the couch, grabbing onto it for support as he lowered himself onto Kurt’s impressive cock. Once settled, Trent squeezed more lube onto his fingers and slipped just the tip of his middle digit into Kurt’s fluttering hole.

 

A gasp of surprise and arousal shot out of the blindfolded Warbler as Trent wiggled his finger, spreading lube around his pucker with his index as the middle finger continued working at him and Trent started moving his own hips with his finger.

 

Soon, Trent was finger-fucking Kurt at the same rate he was fucking himself on Kurt’s rigid shaft, and the countertenor was arching his back even more than the position originally called for. It couldn’t last too long, however, as Trent was so turned on it hurt. He came all over the couch, some of the last of it dripping down to Kurt’s hole so that he pushed it in with his still-moving fingers, and Kurt thrust up into him and spilled his load thanks to that hot sensation around his rim.

 

“Well, Kurt definitely enjoyed that,” Wes chuckled, the brunette shakily holding up a full hand of five digits while he literally slid to the floor, blindfold still covering his eyes. “That’s twenty-nine for Trent. Second highest thus far. Very well done, Warbler Trent.”

 

The boy smiled, blushing, and helped Kurt remove his blindfold and get shakily to his feet. The newest Warbler might have just had a great orgasm, but he wasn’t about to back down from a challenge, so he shook his body out and approached the fishbowls that had very few options left in them.

 

“I’ve got…” he pulled out his prop and position, knowing there was only one person left in the bowl at this point. “The push up and a butt plug. And obviously I get Wes since David has to go last.”

 

The council head approached the brunette with a cocked brow. “And are you familiar with this position, Warbler Kurt?”

 

Kurt cocked a brow right back as if in challenge. “It’s pretty straight-forward, isn’t it? But I’m not going traditional with it,” Kurt answered. He knew that he’d be expected to do push ups over Wes, fucking him with each up and down movement. The thing was, Kurt intended to shake things up from the very start with his turn- no matter what he picked. He happened to know _exactly_ how to handle this position.

 

“Lay on the ground, Wes,” Kurt purred, “and spread your legs.”

 

The countertenor hovered in a push-up position over Wes’s waist. His face was even with the Asian boy’s cock, and Kurt wasted no time in fellating him. He licked the twitching length, breathing hotly on it before taking it into his mouth and sucking, running his tongue all along the council head’s cock, showing off all he’d learned during his lengthy initiation.

 

As soon as he had Wes good and slicked up with saliva, Kurt started showing off his athletic ability. Anyone who doubted he could do the push-ups required for this challenge didn’t know he’d been a Cheerio. Kurt sealed his lips around Wes’s cock, then worked his mouth up and down with his body’s movements. Wes shuddered at the simplicity of the blow job as Kurt simply moved up and down, up and down, hot breath from his nose ruffling the Asian boy’s pubic hair and making him twitch with want for _more_.

 

After about ten push-ups, Kurt smirked and decided it was time to add some more spice to his particular challenge. He moved his hands inward for stability before shifting his weight and moving his right hand so that only his left supported his body. Kurt continued with the push-ups, doing them one-handed as he lubed up three fingers on his right hand and teased the council leader’s pucker.

 

The countertenor had prepared for his little plan and the lube had already been within reach, so he hadn’t interrupted the performance at all. There were gasps throughout the room, and Wes was actually _whimpering_ as Kurt finally started fingering his needy hole.

 

Massaging his prostate, Kurt sucked at Wes’s leaking cock as he continued with the one-handed push-ups until the Asian finally exploded in his mouth and down his throat, eyes rolling back in his head as Kurt purred around his spent cock.

 

“And that, gentlemen, is how you score one point short of perfect,” Kurt said haughtily after counting up all the fingers raised in the room. David verified his count while Wes sorted himself out enough to gather the two remaining slips of paper so that he could perform the final challenge.

 

Nick asked Kurt how he was so fucking flexible and strong, which had Kurt mentioning both cheerleading and football, and Wes suddenly had a bit more time to regroup as the newest Warbler faced multiple fantasies and requests for uniforms and videos.

 

“I find it somehow fitting that we began with you and end with me, don’t you?” Wes asked David as he picked up a bottle of strawberry flavored lube after clearing away all the other things that had made their way to the main area before the rest of the Warblers. His task didn’t require any other assistance- just the floor and his prop of flavored lube. And his partner, of course. “Lay on your side. We’ve got sixty-nine.”

 

David’s lips curled into a salacious grin and he positioned himself as requested, Wes doing the same in the opposite direction. The boys maneuvered in a way that said they were well-acquainted with each other’s bodies, and perhaps had done this a time or two before. Knees were bent such that each boy was able to rest his head against the other’s thigh, and they easily passed the lube between them so that both had strawberry-flavored assholes at approximately the same time.

 

“Are they weirdly in sync, or is that just in my head?” Kurt asked, to which pretty much everyone answered that they were always this way and not to ask because they wouldn’t answer anyway. The discussion died then, because the two council members were rather loudly eating each other out, writhing together on the floor while the sounds of sucking and saliva and wanton moaning filled the room.

 

The boys alternated between sucking each other off and eating each other out, seeming to communicate without words as they kept going without missing a beat. When they were close, each boy took the other deep into his throat and the panting, moaning, whining _need_ pushed them over, spilling down each other’s throats and falling to lie on their backs, gasping for air and finding it incredibly hard to control their raging heartbeats.

 

“So that’s… thirty-three?” Thad counted the score and nodded before settling back into his seat. “Good try, Wes, but Kurt beat you.”

 

They’d eventually figure out what songs Kurt might fit best as lead, but all of them were quite exhausted for the evening and there wasn’t really anything pressing to do now that the activities had been completed. Those who were more awake got up and pulled pillows from couches and chairs, tossing all the blankets they could find into the center of the room as well, while everyone else curled up together and spread the blankets over themselves and each other.

 

A heap of naked Warblers crowded the common room floor, but nobody worried about it. The door was locked, and they were safe in their own private sanctuary. Most were already dreaming about the next bonding activity.


End file.
